Das Sternenmädchen
by Estelwen
Summary: Die Fortsetzung von "Der verhasste Geliebte"....mit alten Bekannten und neuen Freunden...is nichts ganz so kitschig wie Teil I ;)


"Das Sternenmädchen"  
  
von Nadine  
  
1. Kapitel Der Morgen   
  
Estelwen wachte auf. Ein Sonnenstrahl fiel durch das Fenster. Sie blinzelte in die Sonne. Was für eine Nacht! Mehrmals ist sie wach geworden und konnte so schnell nicht wieder einschlafen. Legolas lag neben ihr. Auch er wurde immer wach, wenn er spürte dass es Estelwen nicht gut ging, was in letzter Zeit leider öfter vorkam. Sie beobachtete wie das Sonnenlicht seine Haare fast golden erscheinen ließ. War es schon so lange her, da sie sich auf der Lichtung zum ersten Mal begegnet waren? Schon vieles war in der Zwischenzeit geschehen. Ihr Vater, der König des Tathom Waldes, war über das Meer in den Westen gegangen. Der Abschied war schmerzhaft gewesen, denn beide, sowohl Estelwen noch ihr Vater konnten sagen, wann sie sich wiedersehen würden. Legolas hatte sie damals fest in seinen Armen gehalten als sie das Boot fahren sahen und nur deswegen, so kam es ihr vor, konnte sie in diesem Moment ertragen. Seine Anwesenheit hatte auf sie eine beruhigende Wirkung.  
  
Sie fühlte plötzlich wieder dieses seltsame Gefühl in ihr hochsteigen und ihr wurde schwindlig. Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick an und war es bald wieder weg. ´Was kann das nur sein?` Estelwen konnte sich keine Antwort auf ihre Frage geben. "Was bedrückt dich, mein Herz?" Legolas war wach geworden und spürte gleich, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. "Ich weiß es nicht Legolas. Ich mache mir Sorgen." Estelwens dunkle Augen blickten ihn traurig an. "Worüber? Kam das Gefühl wieder?" "Ja, eben gerade. Kannst du dir einen Reim darauf machen?" "Nein, aber ich wünschte ich könnte es. Nicht mehr lange kann ich ertragen dich leiden zu sehen." In seinen blau-braunen Augen lag die Sorge. Was hatte seine Frau? War sie krank? Nein, unmöglich. Elben kennen keine Krankheit. Aber was war es dann? Eine Vorahnung? Er wusste es nicht und diese Unwissenheit machte ihn wütend. Sollte er einfach hier sitzen und darauf warten dass es seine Frau innerlich auffraß? Unbewusst zog er sie noch fester an sich. Estelwen wunderte sich. Sie sah in seinen Augen nicht nur Sorge sondern auch Wut. "Legolas, lass mich an deinen Gedanken teilhaben. Was geht in dir vor, dass deine Augen Wut widerspiegeln?" "Ich halte es nicht mehr länger aus nichts tun zu können, Estelwen. Es macht mich wütend hilflos zu sein und dir nicht helfen zu können!" "Aber du tust doch etwas. Vielleicht das wichtigste. Du stützt mich. Du gibst mir Halt. Ich wüsste nicht was ich ohne dich machen würde! Es hilft mir schon, nur zu wissen dass du immer da sein wirst." Sie küssten sich. Als sich ihre Lippen wieder lösten sagte Legolas: "Ja, ich werde immer da sein. Und was dieses Gefühl angeht," ,er setzte sich auf "noch heute werde ich einen Boten ausschicken der einen weisen Mann holen soll. Dieser soll feststellen was mit dir ist. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Muin [Liebling], er wird Rat wissen." So entschlossen hatte sie Legolas noch nie erlebt. Sie vertraute ihm. Ja, er wird sicher Rat wissen, dieser weise Mann. Und dann hat dieser Alptraum endlich ein Ende! Beruhigt, und von der Mündigkeit übermannt, schlief Estelwen wieder ein. Doch Legolas konnte nicht mehr schlafen. In seinen Armen sah er die Frau die er liebte. Sie irgendwann zu verlieren brach ihm das Herz. Ihre langen, dunklen Haare fielen lose auf das Bettlaken. Er streichelte durch ihr Haar, spürte wie weich es war du atmete ihren Duft ein. Nein, er würde alles tun um seine Frau zu retten, sie von diesem Gefühl zu erlösen.  
Ende 1. Kapitel  
2. Kapitel Begegnung im Wald   
  
Als Estelwen wieder wach wurde war Legolas verschwunden. Wie lange hatte sie geschlafen? Sie stand auf und wieder wurde ihr schwindlig. Sie musste sich am Bett festhalten um nicht umzukippen. Kurze Zeit später war das Gefühl verschwunden, als wäre es nie da gewesen. Sie zog sich an und ging sie große Treppe hinunter in das Esszimmer. "Ah! Majestät sind endlich wach!" ,ihre Zofe kam auf sie zu. "Nanu? Sie sehen so blass aus. Ist ihnen nicht gut?" Besorgt schaute Menelwen sie an. "Nein nein. Alles in Ordnung. Ich denke ich habe nur Hunger. Wie spät ist es?" "Gleich Mittag, Majestät. Aber wenn sie wünschen, so kann ich ihnen auch ein Frühstücksmahl servieren." "Ja, das wäre mir lieb. Wo ist mein Mann?" Estelwen setzte sich an den großen Tisch und schaute sich um. "Der König ist unten im Hof. Er kam herunter und verlangte das schnellste Pferd und den zuverlässigsten Boten. Ich kann mir nicht erklären wofür." ´Aber ich´ ,dachte Estelwen und musste lächeln. Die Sorge ihres Mannes war wirklich rührend.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück ging Estelwen spazieren. Sie ging durch den Wald und entspannte sich. In der letzten Zeit war sie nicht oft hier gewesen und sie fühlte sich, als würde ein Teil von ihr wiederbelebt werden. Ein längst vergessener Teil. Sie erreichte die Lichtung an der sie Legolas getroffen hatte und fand auch ihn dort vor. "Lange ist es her, Muin." ,sagte er, noch bevor Estelwen ein Wort gesagt hatte. "Aber meine Gefühle haben sich nicht geändert. Kein Tag vergeht, ohne dass ich mir meiner Liebe zu dir bewusst werde." Er drehte sich um und Estelwen ging auf ihn zu. "Auch ich lasse nicht einen Tag vorbeiziehen an dem ich nicht den Valar gedankt habe, dass sie unsere Wege zusammengeführt haben. Ich liebe dich noch genauso wie am ersten Tag, als ich nicht mehr von dir kannte als deine Stimme." Er schloss sie in seine starken Arme und küsste sie zärtlich. "Lass uns zurück gehen. Ich möchte ein wenig mehr über diesen Wald erfahren. Er ist mir noch so fremd wie am ersten Tag." Estelwen ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn übermütig hinter sich her, erpicht darauf ihm alle die Wunder dieses Waldes auf einmal zu zeigen.  
  
Den ganzen Tag gingen sie so, Hand in Hand, durch den Wald. Machten ein Picknick unter einer großen Weide und beobachteten wie sich der Frühling in den Bäumen, Sträuchern und Pflanzen widerspiegelte. Lange schon hatte sich Estelwen nicht mehr so unbefreit gefühlt. Als die Dämmerung hereinbrach und der Wald sich langsam verdunkelte, machten sie sich auf den Nachhauseweg. Plötzlich hörte Estelwen ein Wimmern. Sie blieb stehen und horchte in die Ferne. "Legolas, hörst du das auch?" Jetzt blieb auch Legolas stehen und horchte: "Das ist ein Wimmer. Das Wimmern eines Mädchens!" "Aber wie kommt ein Mädchen in den Wald?" ,fragte Estelwen erstaunt. "Ich weiß es nicht und es ist auch gleich. Komm! Wir müssen sie finden." Legolas zog sie entschlossen mit sich. Sie rannten lange, bis sie das Wimmern deutlicher vernehmen konnten. Nun gingen sie langsamer. Estelwen blieb stehen. Da, nur wenige Schritte vor ihr, lag ein Mädchen! Zusammengekauert und schmutzig lag sie da und weinte bitterlich. Sie kniete sich neben sie und das Mädchen wich erschrocken zurück. "Av ´osta, sell! [Habe keine Angst, Mädchen!] Es wird dir nichts geschehen!" Das Mädchen blickte auf. Estelwen sah sie besorgt an und das Mädchen hörte auf zu zittern. "Wie lautet dein Name, Mädchen?" Sie konnten sehen wie sehr sie sich abmühte ein Wort auszusprechen, aber immer wieder in Tränen ausbrach. Estelwen schaute Legolas besorgt an. "Was machen wir jetzt?" "Wir werden sie mitnehmen. Hier kann sie jedenfalls nicht bleiben." "Nénar nîn Bainwen. [Mein Name ist Bainwen]" ,sagte das Mädchen plötzlich. Estelwen drehte sich wieder um. "Bainwen, komm mit uns. Wir werden uns um dich kümmern. Wir wollen dir nichts Böses." Wieder ging sie auf Bainwen zu und streckte ihre Hand zu ihr hin. Bainwen zögerte einen Augenblick, dann aber schien die Angst jedoch wiederzukehren und sie nahm Estelwens Hand.  
  
Ende 2. Kapitel  
3. Kapitel Bainwens Geschichte   
  
Nachdem sie im Schloss angekommen waren, überließen sie Bainwen Melenwen. Diese sollte sich doch ihrer annehmen und sie ein wenig beruhigen. "Bainwen, das hier ist Melenwen, meine Zofe und eine gute Freundin. Sie wird dir zeigen wo du dich waschen kannst und wo du Kleider findest. Wir treffen uns beim Abendmahl wieder." Estelwen schaute Bainwen an und in ihrem Blick lag viel Verständnis. Das schien Bainwen zu spüren als sie dem zustimmte und mit Melenwen mitging.  
  
"Das arme Mädchen!" ,traurig schaute Estelwen Bainwen hinterher. "Was sie wohl alles durchgemacht haben mag?" "Sie wird es uns erzählen wann sie es für richtig sieht. Sie schien mir sehr verstört. Als hätte sie ein Monster oder etwas in der Art gesehen." Ein zweifelnder Ausdruck lag in Legolas´ Augen. "Ja." ,stimmte Estelwen zu "Sie schien mir sehr schön, auch wenn sie auf den ersten Blick diesen Eindruck gar nicht machte. Daher wahrscheinlich auch ihr Name. Es wird sich alles finden."  
  
Legolas und Estelwen saßen bereits am Tisch als die große Tür aufgemacht wurde. Im Rahmen standen Melenwen und -. Estelwen und Legolas trauten ihren Augen nicht. War das das eingeschüchterte Mädchen von vorhin? Stand da wirklich Bainwen vor ihnen? Sie trug ein grünes Kleid, welches gut mit ihren grünen Augen harmonierte und hatte ihre langen blonden Haare mit einer grünen Schleife zusammengefasst. Auch wirkte sie kein bisschen mehr eingeschüchtert. Entschlossen kam sie an das Tischende der beiden und kniete sich hin. "Majestät. Ich bin ihnen und ihrem Gemahl zu Dank verpflichtet. Das, was Majestät für mich getan haben, ist wirklich zu viel, als dass ich es verdiene." Demütig senkte sie ihren Kopf. "Steh auf Bainwen. Du musst uns nicht danken. Das, was wir getan haben, hätte jeder andere auch getan." Estelwen war aufgestanden und reichte ihr die Hand. Bainwen ergriff diese und richtete sich wieder auf. Sie sah zu Legolas herüber und sah, dass dieser ihr auch zulächelte. "So, wo wir das geklärt hätten gibt es da noch einige Fragen die wir dir stellen möchten. Aber jetzt, Bainwen, iss dich erst einmal satt." Legolas deutete auf den Platz neben Estelwen und sie setzte sich. Die Speisen wurde hereingetragen und Bainwen bekam große Augen. So viel Essen auf einmal hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Unsicher schaute sie zu Estelwen die ihr aufmunternd zulächelte. Jetzt konnte Bainwen nichts mehr halten. Sie aß und aß, als hätte sie seit Tagen nicht einen Bissen zu sich genommen. Legolas warf seiner Frau ein verschmitztes Grinsen zu, nun begannen auch sie zu essen.  
  
Als sie ihr Mahl beendet hatten ergriff Legolas wieder das Wort: "Da wir nun alle gesättigt sind," ,er grinste zu Bainwen rüber die errötete vor Scham "dürfen wir dir einige Fragen stellen Bainwen?" "Natürlich Majestät. Ich bin ein offenes Buch für euch." Bainwen schien es gar nicht mehr erwarten zu können auf alle Fragen zu antworten. War sie noch vor ein paar Stunden schüchtern und zurückhalten, so war jetzt aus ihr eine selbstbewusste junge Frau geworden. "Als erstes währe da die Frage deiner Herkunft. Wer ist dein Vater?" "Ich komme aus den Wäldern nordöstlich des Rhun- Meeres und mein Vater ist schon vor langer Zeit im Krieg gestorben. Meine Mutter konnte die Schmerzen seines Todes nicht verarbeiten und auch sie verließ mich, als ich noch ein Kind war." Traurig wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Glas zu. Es dauerte eine Weile als Bainwen wieder die Worte wiederfand: "Aber seid nicht betrübt meinetwegen, Majestät. Ich kann mich kaum noch daran erinnern. Meine Großmutter zog mich groß und war wie eine zweite Mutter zu mir. Was wollt ihr noch wissen?" "Ja, ich möchte noch etwas wissen, es brennt mir schon die ganze Zeit auf der Seele:" ,Estelwen sprach jetzt "Wie bist du hierher gekommen? Was veranlasste dich dazu einen so weiten Weg auf dich zu nehmen?" "Etwas Schreckliches Majestät und ich wage kaum es euch zu erzählen. Ich weiß nicht ob ihr wisst, welche Macht vom Osten ausgeht. Im Lande Mordor ist der dunkle Herrscher wieder erwacht. Er sendet Monster aus, Orks nennt man sie, welche in unseren Wald einfielen. Ich schlief gerade als meine Großmutter mich weckte und sagte, ich solle laufen, laufen soweit mich meine Füße tragen konnten. Sie gab mir keine Erklärung warum, sooft ich sie auch fragte. Sie drückte mir ein Bündel Lembas in die Hand und sagte immer wieder ich solle mich beeilen. Ich fragte sie warum sie denn nicht mitkomme, da blickte sie mich an und sagte: "Mein Kind, mein Schicksal ist hier. Aber du bist jung, du musst dich retten!" So tat ich dann auch. Ich lief in die Nacht hinaus und erreichte gerade noch die letzte Fähre über das Rhun- Meer. Ich blickte mich noch einmal um und dann sah ich sie. Orks. Grausige Kreaturen mit Dreck und Schleim bedeckt. Ich war froh weg zu sein und war mir sicher dass meine Großmutter sich ebenfalls retten konnte, bis ich plötzlich ein Stechen in meinem Herzen spürte. Meine Großmutter war gestorben. Umgebracht von einem Orksschwert. Doch ich blieb stark. Auf der anderen Seite des Meeres angekommen bemerkte ich, dass sich einige Orks in unserer Fähre verstecken konnten und nun aus ihren schmutzigen Winkeln krochen. Sie verfolgten mich und ich konnte sie erst vor Mordor abschütteln. Das Lembas gab mir die Kraft bis in euren Wald zu gelangen, wo ihr mich dann fandet." Stille stand im Raum. Auf so etwas war weder Legolas noch Estelwen gefasst gewesen. Plötzlich sah Estelwen auf und sagte ruhig und bestimmt: "Bainwen, dein Schicksal ist wirklich grausam. Und wir würden dir gerne helfen, aber wir können dir nicht mehr geben als ein Dach über dem Kopf und" ,sie blickte Legolas an. Dieser schien ihre Gedanken lesen zu können und nickte "und unsere Freundschaft." "Oh Majestät. Das ist mehr als ich zu hoffen wagte." Bainwen liefen die Tränen aus den Augen. "Ich danke euch von ganzem Herzen." Seit diesem Tag waren Estelwen und Bainwen Freundinnen und waren immer füreinander da. Auch mir Legolas verstand sie sich gut, wenn gleich sie doch viel Respekt vor ihm hatte.  
  
Ende 3. Kapitel  
4. Kapitel Überraschung   
  
Estelwen verbrachte ab diesem Abend jeden Tag mit Bainwen, wenn Legolas sich um politische Dinge kümmern musste, die ihr Reich betrafen. Bald auch wusste Bainwen von dem ständig wiederkehrendem Gefühl, welches Estelwen jetzt immer häufiger überkam, doch auch sie konnte sich nicht erklären was es war. Bainwen war eine selbstbewusste, spontane Frau geworden und nahm nie ein Blatt vor den Mund. Wenn ihr was nicht passte sagte sie es gleich, doch bei Legolas nahm sie sich immer zurück. Seine Autorität hatte doch einen gewissen Einfluss auf ihre Worte.  
  
Eines Tages, als Estelwen zusammen mit Bainwen und Legolas spazieren ging geschah es plötzlich. Dieses Gefühl kam wieder und alles um sie herum verschwamm. Sie hielt inne doch von einer Sekunde auf die nächste wurde ihr Schwarz vor Augen...  
  
Als sie wieder zu sich kam lag sie in ihrem Bett. Sie fühlte sich benommen und in ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles. Es dauerte einige Zeit bis sie die Augen richtig öffnen konnte. Sie sah, wie Legolas über sie gebeugt ein Lied sang. Es beruhigte sie, seine Stimme zu hören und Estelwen fühlte sich gleich besser. "Legolas, was ist passiert?" "Du bist ohnmächtig geworden. Wir haben dich gleich zurückgebracht." Jetzt sah Estelwen, dass auch Bainwen neben ihrem Bett stand. Ihre gesunde Gesichtsfarbe war verschwunden und ein bleicher Schleier hatte sich auf ihr Gesicht gelegt. Estelwen lächelte ihr zu und Bainwen lächelte zurück. "Schön, dass du dich wieder besser fühlst Estelwen." In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und ein Mann mit langem, grauen Bart kam herein. Seine Augen waren gütig und man musste ihm sofort vertrauen. "Das ist Gandalf." ,sagte Legolas, als er Estelwens fragenden Ausdruck in den Augen sah. "Der weise Mann, von dem ich dir erzählt habe." Estelwens Erinnerung kam zurück. Richtig, der weise Mann nachdem sie einen Boten geschickt hatten. "Ich denke es ist besser, mein Kind, wenn sie einen Weile draußen warten würden." ,sagte Gandalf zu Bainwen gewandt. Man sah Bainwen an dass die damit ganz und gar nicht einverstanden war, dennoch ging sie hinaus. "Was ist mit mir los" ,wandte sich jetzt Estelwen an Gandalf "Was fehlt mit?" "Nichts, meine Liebe, sie sind kerngesund." Gandalf lächelte sie an. "Aber dieses Gefühl." ,Legolas nahm Estelwens Hand "Dieses Gefühl was meine Frau in letzter Zeit verspürte?" "Das ist ganz normal, wenn man sich in dem Zustand ihrer Frau befindet." Ein funkeln trat in seinen Augen, aber Legolas wurde langsam wütend. "Nun sprechen sie nicht in Rätseln. Das ist jetzt nicht die richtige Zeit. Sagen sie uns was los ist!" Gandalf setzte ein verschmitztes Grinsen auf. Dann sagte er: "Ganz einfach. Majestät sind guter Hoffung!" Legolas blickte ihn fassungslos an, Estelwen jedoch beginn das eben erfahrene zu realisieren. Sie blickte Legolas an und ein Glitzern trat in ihre dunklen Augen: "Legolas! Wir bekommen ein Kind!"  
  
Überglücklich schloss Legolas seine Frau in die Arme und Gandalf ging leise aus dem Zimmer. Vor der Tür traf er aus Bainwen. "Nun sagen sie schon was mit ihr ist." "Keine Sorge, ihrer Freundin geht es gut. Sie ist schwanger." Dann ging er auf dem Schloss hinaus und verschwand in Richtung Norden, während Bainwen vor der Tür noch immer mit offenem Mund dastand. Schwager? Estelwen? Plötzlich und ganz unerwartet stieß sie einen Freudenschrei aus und stürmte ins Zimmer. Estelwen schaute sie an. "Ja, Bainwen so ist es. Wir bekommen ein Kind!"  
  
Nun verbrachten sie die Zeit damit sich zu überlegen wie das Kind denn nun heißen soll. Sie entschieden sich einstimmig für Gilwen [Sternenmädchen] und konnten die Geburt kaum noch erwarten. Legolas wich seiner Frau nie mehr von der Seite bis es endlich soweit war...  
  
Ende 4. Kapitel  
Kapitel Der Traum   
  
Liebevoll streichelte Estelwen ihr Baby. Gilwen gluckste sie an und zauberte ein Lächeln auf Estelwen´s Gesicht. Sie schaute auf und blickte direkt in die Augen von Legolas. Er lächelte ebenfalls und küsste sie auf die Stirn. "Unser Baby." ,sagte er. "Sie ist genauso schön wie ihre Mutter." ,dabei strich er eine Strähne aus dem mit Schweiß bedeckten Gesicht von Estelwen. Diese machte sich jetzt daran ihr Baby zu stillen. Legolas sah ihr dabei zu und bemerkte wieder mal wie viel ihm seine Frau bedeutete. Gleichzeitig machte es ihn traurig, denn er verschwieg ihr etwas. Er musste sie verlassen, sich auf nach Bruchtal machen und er wusste nicht wann er wieder da sein würde.  
  
In diesem Moment des trauten Familienglücks wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und wie ein Wirbelwind fegte Bainwen hinein. Legolas schrak aus seinen Gedanken hoch und konnte sich ein verschmitztes Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Oh wie süß!" ,stellte Bainwen entzückt fest. "Ganz die Mutter!" Estelwen musste lachen. Die spontane Art ihrer Freundin war einfach zu komisch. "Also hört mal ihr beiden!" ,demonstrativ stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüften und guckte Estelwen und Legolas empört an. "Lacht ihr etwa über mich?" Sie wartete die Antwort nicht ab sondern wandte sich wieder Estelwen zu: "Ich gratuliere euch. Sie scheint gesund und munter zu sein." Gilwen war wieder eingeschlafen und Bainwen erkannte dass es Zeit war, Mutter und Kind alleine zu lassen. Sie lächelte noch einmal Estelwen und Legolas an und verließ, diesmal bedeutend leiser, den Raum.  
  
Estelwen hielt immer noch Legolas´ Hand. Dieser legte sich jetzt neben sie ins Bett und sang ihr eine Melodie vor, die Estelwen sofort einschlafen ließ. Sie war erschöpft, doch sehr glücklich. Legolas lag noch eine Weile neben ihr und ein Blick voller Liebe und Zuneigung streichelte über Estelwens Gesicht. Dann stand er auf, küsste sein Kind und seine Frau und ging leise auf dem Zimmer, den Kopf immer noch voller Gedanken.  
  
Estelwen schrie auf. Schweißgebadet saß sie aufrecht in ihrem Bett. Gilwen schlief seelenruhig in ihrer Wiege. Der Schreck stand ihr in die Augen geschrieben als sie nach Legolas rief. Kurze Zeit später kam Legolas ins Zimmer geeilt. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und legte Estelwens Kopf an seine Brust. Diese fing an zu weinen. "Ruhig mein Schatz. Ich bin doch da. Ich bin hier. Was ist denn passiert?" Er hielt sie fest in seinen Armen. Es dauerte einige Zeit bis Estelwen sich beruhigte. Sie blickte zu ihm auf und in seinen Augen lag die Sorge. "Ich habe geträumt" ,fing sie an "von einem schrecklichen Krieg! Tausende von Ungeheuern kämpften gegen Elben und Menschen. Ich sah plötzlich ein Auge, schwarz von roten Flammen umgeben. Und dann sah ich dich! Du warst inmitten der Schlacht. Ich rief deinen Namen, doch du konntest mich nicht hören. Plötzlich kam ein Pfeil von hinten auf dich zu und..." Estelwen brach wieder in Tränen aus und Legolas konnte sich denken was dann wohl passiert war. Noch fester zog er sie an sich heran und begann ihr über den Kopf zu streicheln. "Es war nur ein Traum. Es wird keinen Krieg geben." ,sagte er mehr zu sich als zu ihr. Er wusste dass das nicht stimmte. Er selbst hatten auch schon diesen Traum gehabt. Deswegen wollte er nach Bruchtal um sich von Elrond diesen Traum deuten zu lassen. "Du sprichst nicht die Wahrheit, Legolas." ,sagte Estelwen plötzlich. "Ich sehe in deinen Augen dass du lügst. Und zum ersten Mal bin ich froh darüber. Aber sag mir jetzt was dich bedrückt." "Du hast recht. Ich muss gehen Estelwen. Nach Bruchtal. Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit." Estelwens Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Sie wusste es. Sie wusste dass er gehen musste und dass er vielleicht sterben würde in diesem Krieg. Sie sah durch einen Tränenschleier auf die Wiege in der Gilwen schlief und ihr Herz wurde schwer. Ihr gemeinsames Kind würde aufwachsen in einer Welt in der Krieg und Untergang den Alltag bestimmten. Wo man jeden Tag hoffen musste nicht selbst zu sterben. Legolas fühlte was in seiner Frau vorging und er hatte Angst. Angst sie nie wieder zu sehen, sein Kind nie wieder zu sehen. "Legolas?" Estelwen schaute ihn an und eine Träne lief ihr aus den Augen. "Versprich mir dass du zurückkommst. Dass du zurückkommst sobald der Krieg vorbei ist." Zärtlich wischte er ihr die Träne von der Wange: "Ich verspreche es bei allem was mir heilig ist." Dann küsste er sie und dabei stahl sich auch ihm eine Träne aus seinen Augen.  
  
Ende 5. Kapitel  
Kapitel Lebewohl   
  
"Was?" ,ungläubig schaute Bainwen Estelwen an. "Hab ich das richtig verstanden? Legolas geht nach Bruchtal und es wird Krieg geben?" "Sprich bitte leiser Bainwen. Gilwen wacht sonst auf." ,bat Estelwen ihre aufgebrachte Freundin. Doch diese schien es nicht zu hören. Sie ging im Zimmer auf und ab und murmelte vor sich hin: "Wie kann er das nur machen? Gerade erst Vater geworden und schon in den Krieg ziehen!" "Denkst du er tut das freiwillig?" Estelwens Stimme wurde lauter. "Er hat keine andere Wahl, Bainwen!" "Ach ja? Glaubst du wirklich was du sagst? Estelwen belüg dich nicht selber!" In diesem Moment fing Gilwen an zu weinen. "Siehst du was du angerichtet hast!" Estelwen ging zu der Wiege und holte ihn Kind raus. "Ich denke es ist besser du gehst jetzt!" "Wenn das dein Wunsch ist so werde ich gehen." ,sagte Bainwen und verließ den Raum. Estelwen blieb mit ihrem Kind im Arm zurück. Irgendwie hatte Bainwen Recht gehabt. Hatte Legolas wirklich keine andere Wahl? Er könnte auch hier im Tathom Wald bleiben und sein Kind aufwachsen sehen. Wollte er gar in diesen Krieg ziehen welcher vielleicht sein Ende bedeutete? Gilwen hörte auf zu weinen und sah ihre Mutter aus ihren großen blauen Augen an als wollte sie sagen: "Zweifle nicht an den Worten die er gestern zu dir gesagt, Mutter! Er wird wiederkommen und so lange werden wir warten." Ja, dachte Estelwen, wir werden warten.  
  
Der Tag des Abschieds war gekommen. Lange hatte sich Estelwen davor gefürchtet, wünschte sie insgeheim doch noch, dass Legolas bleiben würde, doch so schwer es ihr auch fiel ihn gehen zu lassen sie wusste es gut zu verbergen wenn sie nicht alleine waren. Die Sonne ging langsam unter und tauchte den ganzen Tathom Wald in ein rotes Licht. Estelwen, ihr Kind auf dem Arm, stand vor dem Tor. Legolas kam gerade heraus. Er trug dieselben Sachen die er anhatte, als sie sich zum ersten Mal begegnet waren, damals auf der Lichtung. Sein langes Schwert hing an seinem Gürtel und der Köcher war mit silberweiß gefiederten Pfeilen gefüllt. Sein dunkelgrüner Umhang flatterte im Wind als er auf Estelwen zukam. Er schloss sie in die Arme, nein, auch er wollte nicht gehen. Er wollte hier bleiben und ein sorgloses Leben führen. Aber er wusste auch das dies selbst dann nicht wahr werden würde, wenn er blieb. Die dunkle Macht aus dem Osten wäre früher oder später auch in den Tathom Wald gekommen und dann würde er alleine nichts ausrichten können. Hilflos würde er mit ansehen müssen wie seinen Frau und sein Kind...Schnell verbannte er diesen Gedanken. Soweit würde es nicht kommen. Ein letztes Mal sah er Estelwen in die Augen. In ihnen spiegelten sich Angst und Verzweiflung, aber auch ein wenig Hoffnung lag in ihnen. Gilwen streckte ihre kleinen Hände nach ihrem Vater aus der sie auf den Arm nahm. Liebevoll küsste er sein Kind und seinen Frau und gab ihr Gilwen zurück. "Warte!" ,sagte Estelwen als Legolas sich umdrehen wollte. Er blieb stehen. Sie gab ihr Kind Bainwen, die dazugekommen war und kam auf ihn zu in der Hand ihren Ring mit der silberweißen Rose in der Mitte. Diesen legte sie jetzt in Legolas´ Hand. "Bitte, komm bald zurück." Unter Tränen fanden sich ihre Lippen zu einem letzten Kuss. "Es ist Zeit." Langsam löste sich Legolas aus der Umarmung. Er saß auf seinem Pferd auf und ritt in den Sonnenuntergang Richtung Bruchtal. "Navaer. [Lebewohl]" ,sagte Estelwen leise und blickte ihm nach. "Auf das du wohlbehalten zurückkommst."  
  
Ende 6. Kapitel  
  
Kapitel Sehnsucht   
  
Alles Aufmunterungsversuche von Bainwen scheiterten in den nächsten Tagen. Estelwen schien in ihren Gedanken immer bei Legolas zu sein. Wenn Bainwen sie ansprach schreckte sie hoch, als hätte man sie aus einen tiefen Schlaf geweckt. Nur wenn sie mit ihrem Baby zusammenwar, schien es, als würde sie nicht nur mit Gilwen, sondern auch mit Legolas sprechen. Bainwen machte sich langsam Sorgen. Sie fürchtete, dass Estelwen in eine Depression verfallen würde, aus der man sie nur schwer wieder herausbekommt. Estelwen jedoch, schien die Welt um sie herum nicht mehr wahrzunehmen. Immer wieder führte sie Selbstgespräche oder sang das Lied, dass sie zum ersten Mal mit Legolas auf der Lichtung gesungen hatte. Welches von einem Schicksal handelte, welches ihrem glich. Sie spürte, wie tief in ihr drin die Angst zu wachsen begann, sie schien sie völlig auffressen zu wollen.  
  
Viele Monate vergingen so, und eines Tages konnte Bainwen es nicht mehr ertragen. Als sie wieder mal, mit Gilwen auf dem Arm, von einem Spaziergang zurückkehrte, sah sie, wie Estelwen in den Sonnenuntergang starrte während sie wieder Selbstgespräche zu führen schien. Da wurde es Bainwen genug. Wütend lief sie auf ihre Freundin zu, packte sie an der Schulter und drehte sie um: "Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu, Estelwen!" Sie schrie schon fast "So kann es nicht weitergehen! Du kannst nicht ewig hier sitzen und vor dich hin trauern! Legolas wird wiederkommen und er wird nicht sterben! Glaube deiner kleinen dummen Freundin!" Estelwen zeigte noch immer keine Reaktion, es sah so aus, was schaute sie durch Bainwen durch. Da wurde ihre Freundin noch wütender. Sie schüttelte Estelwen, während sie verzweifelt mit den Tränen kämpfte: "Estelwen! Hörst du mich? Komm zurück zu mir! Lebe in der Hoffnung, nicht in Zweifeln!" Bevor sich die Emotionen noch weiter hochschaukelten hielt Bainwen plötzlich inne. Was hatte sie da gehört? Sie schaute auf Gilwen hinab, die vergnügt ihre Mutter angrinste. Dann öffnete Gilwen noch einmal den Mund und - nein, Bainwen hatte sich nicht getäuscht - sie sprach! "Mama!" Gilwen gluckste fröhlich und wiederholte immer wieder: "Mama, Mama!" In Estelwens Augen trat wieder Leben. Sie funkelten richtig und voller Freude schloss sie Gilwen in die Arme: "Mama? Hast du wirklich Mama gesagt?" Wie zur Bestätigung lachte Gilwen und Estelwen begriff...Zu lange hatte sie in der Vergangenheit gelebt, hatte jede einzelne Stunde mit Legolas nochmals durchlebt uns war in ihren Erinnerungen gefangen gewesen. Doch jetzt verstand sie, dass sie in der Gegenwart leben musste, und sei es nur für Gilwen. Sie musste stark sein und - sie schaute Bainwen an - sie war ja nicht allein.  
  
Seit diesem Tag war Estelwen wieder die muntere, aufgeweckte Frau, welche sich über jede Kleinigkeit, und sei sie noch so unbedeutend, freute. Auch Bainwen war überglücklich ihre Freundin wiederzuhaben und zusammen zogen sie Gilwen groß, lehrten ihr singen und tanzen, aber auch lesen und schreiben. Gilwen wurde zu einem hübschen jungen Mädchen, das ihrer Mutter fast bis auf das Haar glich, aber eins hatte sie von ihrem Vater. Es waren die Augen. Klar und leuchtend wie blaue Kristalle erinnerten sie Estelwen jedes Mal an Legolas. Doch das machte sie keineswegs traurig, im Gegenteil, in diesen Augen lag soviel Hoffnung wie sie es sich nie zu träumen vermagt hatte. Auch fragte Gilwen oft nach ihrem Vater, und ob er denn bald zurückkäme, aber Estelwen konnte ihr darauf keine Antwort geben. Jedoch beschrieb sie Gilwen ihren Vater so genau, dass diese ihn sich genau vorstellen konnte. Bainwen wurde so etwas wie eine zweite Mutter für Gilwen und sie standen sich sehr nahe. Gilwen ließ sich von ihr stundenlang Geschichten von der Welt außerhalb des Tathom Waldes erzählen und träumte nachts davon, selbst einmal diese ganzen Wunder zu entdecken. Jedoch versäumten es Estelwen und Bainwen nicht, ihr auch von den Gefahren zu erzählen die dort lauerten. Orks und noch Schlimmeres liefen zu dieser Zeit frei herum und sicher waren sie nur in ihrem Reich. Als Gilwen eines Tages ihre Mutter danach fragte, was denn dieses "Schlimmere" sei, so antwortete diese nur: "Ich sah es nur einmal in meinen Träumen, dafür bin ich sehr dankbar. Das große Auge, in welchem der dunkle Herrscher über ganz Mittelerde blicken kann ist fürchterlich. Grausam und ohne zu zögern bringt es jeden um, der sich auch nur in seine Nähe wagt. Mehr will und kann ich dir nicht erzählen. Du wirst es früh genug herausfinden."  
  
So wuchs Gilwen auf, fernab von aller Gewalt die zur selben Zeit überall in Mittelerde verübt wurde. Dennoch zog es sie hinaus und sie schwor sich, sobald ihr Vater mit der Botschaft des Friedens wiederkehrte, wollte sie wegreiten und sich selbst von den Schönheiten Mittelerdes überzeugen, die sie bisher nur aus Bainwens Erzählungen her kannte. Doch davon sagte sie ihrer Mutter nichts. Gewiss würde sie es ihr verbieten. Doch Estelwen spürte diesen Freiheitswunsch in Gilwen und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als dass er ihr bald erfüllt wurde. Lehren über die Welt war eine Sache, doch sie selber zu entdecken eine andere. Das wusste Estelwen, doch sie schwieg ebenfalls.  
  
Bald schon sollten ihre Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen...  
  
Ende 7. Kapitel 


End file.
